1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcast advertisement volume control system and a method therefor, and more particularly, to a broadcast advertisement volume control system and a method therefor in which a volume level of an advertisement material is matched to a reference volume level of each broadcaster and inserted to a specific program so that a volume level is equalized between an advertisement and a program to improve quality of broadcast.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, it is a trend of a broadcast advertisement that an advertiser such as a company or an individual who wants to advertise through a broadcast medium such as a television (TV) or a radio sends a request for advertisement to an advertisement company, and the advertisement company produces an advertisement material with respect to a product or an image requested by the advertiser and receives deliberation of the produced advertisement material to finally complete the advertisement material.
Next, the advertisement company requests for advertisement to a sales department of the Korea Broadcast Advertising Corporation (KOBACA) which performs a role of an advertisement agency so as to expose the advertisement material, which is deliberated, through the broadcast medium such as the TV or the radio requested by the advertiser, and accordingly, the sales department of the KOBACO confirms the advertisement request of the advertisement company through a sales meeting and notifies a result to the advertisement company.
Thus, when the advertisement request is confirmed by the KOBACO, the advertisement company notifies the result to the advertiser, discusses about an advertising schedule of the advertisement material, and submits the advertisement material to the KOBACO considering an editing timeline of a broadcaster, and the KOBACO requests the broadcaster to advertise the advertisement material.
Accordingly, the broadcaster edits the advertisement material according to each program, inserts the edited advertisement material into the program, and broadcasts an actual advertisement.
However, the advertisement material produced by the advertisement company does not conform to a reference volume level of each broadcaster due to internal factors such as a volume setting for an advertisement effect and external factors such as a recording place or recording equipment, and a reference volume varies according to each broadcaster. Thus, a volume of a program is not harmonized with a volume of an advertisement upon actual broadcasting, and therefore, when the advertisement is broadcasted during a broadcast program, a volume is abruptly decreased or increased, thereby causing inconvenience to a viewer and degrading quality of the broadcast.
Also, when the volume is arbitrarily controlled by the broadcaster, there is a problem in that a deliberated content is not the same as an advertisement content that is broadcasted and an intended advertisement effect may not be achieved.